


Duet

by kashmir



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-22
Updated: 2007-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The warm weight on his stomach and against his back register and his sleep-fogged mind realizes it's </i>Jensen<i> just as he nuzzles into Jared's neck, skin hot against Jared's own.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Duet

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed and inspired by [](http://arabella-hope.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://arabella-hope.livejournal.com/)**arabella_hope**.

They're on hiatus; Jared doing a small indie film based out in the Valley and Jensen shooting some scenes for a summer drama that runs on USA or something. He spends the rest of his time bumming around with Steve and Chris at their gigs, while Jared spends all his spare time with Jensen, sleeping, eating him out of house and home or fucking him.

They've settled into a comfortable routine of living but not working together (for once) by the time June rolls around. Jared's movie is almost done filming and running out of funds so the schedule has become hectic and demanding and he hardly sees Jensen for days on end. Jensen's guest-spot is over so he's spending even more time with Chris and Steve. When he's not doing that, he's writing some original songs in the living room, wearing shorts and his glasses and little else as he hums and scribbles.

Jared really, really wishes he could spend more time at home. Or just with Jensen in general.

Jensen mentions to Jared one evening over some burgers that he's going to be singing with Chris and Steve at this gig they have that coming Friday, wants to know if Jared can come. They haven't been able to just go out and drink and spend time together in ages and Jared really, really wants to say yes. So much so that he actually does before he remembers that he's got shooting that evening, some night shots they added to the script last minute. He swears when he remembers, then back-pedals and tries to ignore the fleeting moment of disappointment on Jensen's face as he makes his apologies.

Jensen smiles though as he throws a potato chip at Jared's head. "Someone around here has to work. Might as well be you. How 'bout it, Jared? Wanna be my sugar daddy?"

Jensen's laughter is cut off when Jared tackles him to the ground, his unease lifting as he rolls with Jensen on the living room floor, their bodies pressing together from head to toe.

That Friday, Jared doesn't see Jensen at all. Jared has a meeting with his agent early in the morning and is gone before Jensen even wakes up. On the way back from his agent's, traffic is hell and it takes him forever to get back home and when he does, he barely has time to grab a shower and walk the dogs before he's back out the door to head to the set. Thankfully, filming is smooth and Jared and all the other actors seem to be in top form that day and they finish early. Jared toys with the idea of heading to Kane's gig since it's barely eleven but he can feel exhaustion weighing him down so he slides into his car and drives back to the bungalow they're sharing, calling in an order for pizza on the way.

He settles on the couch after stripping down to a pair of old basketball shorts; grabs himself a couple of beers and shares bits of his pizza with Sadie and Harley as he watches a Tivo'ed Daily Show and then later Conan before he starts to doze off. Jared pads up the steps in his socked feet and collapses into bed, the sheets smelling of him and Jensen, making him smile as he sluggishly drags the covers over himself, sleep pulling him under fast.

He wakes up some time later, unsure at first what roused him. Then the warm weight on his stomach and against his back register and his sleep-fogged mind realizes it's _Jensen_ just as he nuzzles into Jared's neck, skin hot against Jared's own.

Jensen's hand rubs tiny circles on Jared's lower belly, fingers tugging lightly on the hair there, dipping inside his navel as Jensen hums out his pleasure. Jared inhales sharply at the shiver of contentment and arousal the small touch causes. He can smell Jensen, smoke and spice and a hint of alcohol, probably beer or whiskey. Jensen hums from deep in his throat, nipping at the nape of Jared's neck, the rumble of it causing Jared's cock to fill, harden. He tries to roll over but Jensen won't let him. Just nips at his ear and grinds his own erection into Jared's ass, burning him through the layers of Jared's shorts and Jensen's jeans.

"Naw, Jared. Gonna stay like this." Jensen whispers, voice low. Jared shivers as Jensen's fingers start to toy with the waistband of Jared's shorts, dipping slowly inside as Jensen starts to sing, goddamn _sing_ right in Jared's ear. His voice is whiskey-rough and he's slurring the words but Jared doesn't care because Jensen's singing for him as he jacks him off, touch deft and sure and fucking _perfect_ and god, he shudders against Jensen, knowing he won't, _can't_ last long. Jensen chuckles in the middle of a lyric when Jared whimpers out his name and he redoubles his efforts on Jared's cock, thumb swiping across the head once, twice before Jared's coming, hot and wet all over his own belly and Jensen's hand. Jensen strokes him through it, voice soft and sure in his ear as he sings, hand slowing on Jared's cock before it pulls out completely.

Jared tries to turn over again but Jensen is burrowing his face into Jared's neck and humping against his ass, moaning a little. It only lasts a minute or two before Jensen moans Jared's name and shudders before going still and then lax, body a heavy weight against Jared.

Jared finally does roll over and finds Jensen on the bed beside him, passed out, hair rumpled and sweaty, wet spot rapidly spreading across his faded jeans. He feels affection bloom in his chest and he rolls out of bed, ridding himself of his now damp and clammy shorts.

Jared cleans up in the bathroom, short and sweet and carries a wash cloth back into the bedroom with him. He carefully divests Jensen of his clothes and then cleans him just as gently, feeling affection for Jensen bloom warm and bright in his chest. Jensen doesn't make a move during the whole process, murmuring only a bit when Jared wipes him down and then covers him. Jared smiles and then indulges himself, placing a kiss on Jensen's temple before tossing the wash cloth back in the bathroom. He slides back into bed and wraps Jensen in his arms, nuzzling against his skin, placing kisses against his nape before sleep claims him once again.

Jared wakes up the next morning to blindingly bright sunshine streaming in the window and a smiling, if somewhat hung-over, Jensen standing in the doorway. Jensen who has a cup of coffee all ready for Jared. Jensen who climbs back into bed, hands the mug over with a small kiss pressed to Jared's lips and then settles against his side as Jared sighs, content.

He thinks Jensen dozes while he finishes his coffee. It's the first time in weeks that neither of them have anywhere to go or anyone else to be or anything. Jared is free to be lazy and stay in bed all day with Jensen if he wants. Thinking about that brings back memories of the night before and Jared rolls his shoulder that Jensen is leaning against and kisses the pout off of his lips when he blinks open his tired eyes.

"Mornin,' Jared," Jensen murmurs sleepily, nuzzling a little against Jared's skin before sitting up against the headboard.

"Mornin,' Jen. So. Um. What song were you singing last night? It sounded familiar but I can't place where I've heard it before." Jared asks, thumb tracing the line of Jensen's jaw.

Jensen's cheeks heat up with a pink flush as he bites at his lower lip. "Um. Probably the living room." At Jared's questioning gaze, Jensen rolls his eyes a bit and sits up straighter. "I wrote it. For, uh. You. Was gonna play it last night for you at the club but you couldn't make it. So you got a private performance instead."

Jared feels a dopey grin overtake his face as he tackles Jensen, kissing any part of him Jared can reach. He cups Jensen's face after placing wet, messy kisses all over his chest and neck.

"I kinda love you, ya know," he whispers, peppering the rough skin of Jensen's cheeks and jaw with open-mouthed kisses.

Jensen smiles against his skin and pulls back so that Jared is looking into his bright eyes. "I know. Who wouldn't love all this?" Jared grabs a pillow and whacks him across the face while laughing like a loon. They calm down a bit and Jensen's face gets serious. "Love you, too. Gigantor."

They smile and then kiss and Jared thinks yeah, spending the day in bed seems like an _excellent_ plan.


End file.
